theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
V-25 Valkyrie
* (stolen) |status = Active|armament = *2 x 100mm Gauss Cannons *6 x 50mm Gauss Guns *12 x AT Missiles *24 x GP Missiles *2 x Jericho Mass Ordinance Missiles|defenses = *5x laser point defense ball turrets|power = *2x plasma fusion reactors *1x auxillary power unit|propulsion = *4x turbo-tiltjet engines|passenger_capacity = *15 *30 (passenger only)|image1 = Valkfront.jpg|image2 = Valkforward.jpg|vehicle_type = VTOL Aircraft|first_appearance = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. II}}The V-24 jump jet is undergoing a visual retcon. The images seen are not what the jump jet is now depicted to look like in the story. The rest of the article is canon. The V-25 Valkyrie, also known as a V-jet or simply as the jump jet, is a tiltjet, vertical-takeoff-and-landing (VTOL) multi-mission gunship used by the United States Armed Forces and by the United Liberators Coalition. Introduced in 2017, the Valkyrie is the successor to the venerable V-22 Osprey, heavily armed and with greater armament and versatility, and has as of 2029 phased out most of the V-22 fleet. In Coalition usage, these aircraft are used for rapid transport of agents and supplies to areas that may be tight or unsuitable for other aircraft to attempt entering or landing, and are the primary transportation method for assets for short range missions. History Liberators-830B were given two V-25s as part as their vehicle complement at Ekhota base. They were used in South Side's gang war and several incidents during the first year of the team's operation, providing air support. They were often used for aerial patrols and fire support during crises. Norlar in particular often favored taking aerial patrols over ground ones. A stolen V-25 was used by CLAW in May 2029 during a terrorist attack on Union City. It was equipped with an adaptive refractive cloaking system that made it difficult to target, and was tasked with delivering a bomb to Kingdom Tower. It was shot down by two V-25s belonging to the Liberators chapters 830A and 830B. Liberators-830A used at least one V-25 jump jet in early 2029, which appeared during the battle against CLAW over Union City. A V-25 jump jet piloted by CLAW agents attempted to gun down Charlie Lang prior to the Battle for the Golden Eagle, as he was crossing a river bridge. Lang disabled it by striking its engines with a lightning attack, forcing it down. When Liberators-830N was formed after the ULC-CLAW War, it inherited all of L-830A's jump jets and was given additional ones. They were used in multiple missions, to deploy agents and to provide aerial support, as well as evacuate civilians. Operators * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830 (formerly) *** Liberators-830A *** Liberators-830B ** Numerous V-25s belonging to unspecified owners at The Bunker. ** Most chapters are equipped with at least one aircraft of this class. * United States Air Force * United States Navy * White House Military Office ** Marine One Unauthorized operators * CLAW ** At least one stolen example, seen operating during the attack on Union City. Armament and technical Specifications Weaponry and defenses The V-25 has a weapons control suite that is computerized and allows operations of all weapon systems from the gunner, who can alternate between this position and being the co-pilot. Alternatively the pilot can simply fly and control all systems but this is more difficult to accomplish, as Ivan Pashenka found during the fight over Union City. * The V-25 has four electromagnetic kinetic auto-cannons that are socketed in ball turrets placed throughout the aircraft's fuselage. * In addition the aircraft is equipped with heat-seeking missiles and radar-targeted missiles. * Anti-missile lasers are mounted on the fuselage to destroy incoming missiles and for use in anti-personnel attacks. * Most V-25s are modified by the United Liberators Coalition to be equipped a tail gun, though some are not. Internal Layout * The aircraft has a forward cockpit area that is open to its internal cargo and passenger bay. Passengers are seated on the sides of the bay and harnessed in fold-down seats, for a maximum capacity of about 15 people normally. The seats are equipped with harnesses and restraints for turbulent flight in combat, and if required, additional seating can be installed to double the capacity to around thirty though this is typically not the normal configuration. * The center of the passenger and cargo bay has hooks and clamps built into the floor to allow cargo crates to be fastened down securely. Passengers and cargo are normally loaded and unloaded vial a hydraulic ramp at the rear of the aircraft, which seals in order to allow the cabin to be pressurized for high altitude flight. * Bay doors in the floor allow occupants of the aircraft to directly vertically drop from it. These are only opened when the aircraft is carrying just passengers and no cargo. Propulsion and Power The V-25 is, due to its adjustable landing gear and VTOL capabilities, capable of landing on virtually almost any rough terrain. It is incredibly versatile and ideal for rapid transportation, pick-up and insertion of agents and military personnel, earning the moniker 'jump jet' for its swiftness in accomplishing this task. * The V-25 has a total of 12 engines, three in each of the four engine pods. These turbojets produce massive amounts of thrust and due to their compartmentalized, modular design the aircraft can sustain up to five complete engine failures and remain airborne. * The aircraft is powered by two fusion reactors working in tandem, and can remain airborne for up to a 120 hours at a time without needing to land. Category:United States Category:United Liberators Coalition Category:Aircraft Category:Devices & Technology